The amazing world of Jurassic Park
by Agent BM
Summary: After winning a contest, Gumball wins him and his family a trip to a new theme park over the summer. They find out they won a trip to an island of dinosaurs. It's good until the power goes out and they're attacked by a t-Rex. lost and stranded, they must rely on each other to survive the horrors of Jurassic park
1. the invitation

**The Amazing world of Jurassic Park**

**I don't own the Amazing world of Gumball or Jurassic park**

**Ch. 1**

Our story begins in the Watterson household on a nice, sunny morning. It is the first day of summer, and Gumball and Darwin are trying to figure out what they were going to do over the next few months. They were watching TV when Nicole came in.

"Gumball, sweetie can you please get the mail?" asked Nicole

"Yes mom" said Gumball

Gumball went to get the mail and there was only one thing in the mailbox, a letter addressed to him

"Hey, I got a letter" said Gumball

"Really, who's it from?" asked Richard

"I don't know it doesn't say" said Gumball

"Well what does the letter say?" asked Darwin

Gumball opened the envelope and read the letter. It said:

Dear Gumball Watterson,

Congratulations, you and your family have won a free trip to my new theme park over the summer. My park hasn't opened yet and I want you and your family to be the first ones to try it out. This will be an experience your family will never forget. The private jet to take you to my park will be waiting for you at Elmore international airport on Saturday at 9:30 am sharp, a guy will be waiting for you at 9:00 am to escort you to the plane, so don't be late, and we hope that you enjoy my new park. But until then,

Sincerely,

John Hammond

Ceo of INGEN

"Wow, I can't believe I won us a free vacation." Said Gumball

"I don't remember you entering any contest Gumball" said Nicole

"I entered this contest about a year ago to go to this theme park and I totally forgot about it, the flyer said the contest would go on for a while" said Gumball

"Okay, so when did the guy say we'd be leaving?" asked Nicole

"The letter said on Saturday at 9:30 am and a guy would be waiting for us at 9 am" said Gumball

"Okay so we have until tomorrow to pack and plan, I want you all to go start packing" said Nicole

"Yes mom" said Gumball, Darwin and Anais

"Yes honey" said Richard

**That's the end of chapter 1 **

**Please review and try to be nice, this took a lot of courage to get this done**


	2. the arrival

CH 2 the arrival

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was waiting for more reviews but didn't get any. I started to think this story couldn't be finished but I'm going to continue as much as I can. So here's chapter 2 of tawog Jurassic park**

The next day:

It was now Saturday and the Watterson's were on their plane heading to the park. They were now flying over the sea

"I can't believe we're finally going, I wonder where the park will be?" asked Gumball

"I don't know but I hope they have a rollercoaster" said Darwin

"I hope they have an all you can eat buffet because I'm starving" said Richard

"Boys, I'm sure they'll be plenty of stuff to do when we get there" said Nicole

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are now approaching our destination, please remain seated"

The plane started to make its way down onto an island covered with clouds. The plane landed on a runway near the beach. The family stepped off and were greeted by a man wearing white clothes

"Welcome Watterson family, I'm so glad you could make it. Let me introduce myself, my name is John Hammond, CEO of international genetics corporation and the owner of the park you'll be visiting. I hope your flight was a pleasant one, was it?" asked John

"Why yes it was Mr. Hammond, so where is the park anyway?" asked Nicole

" It's not too far from here miss, I will tell you and your family all you need to know after your little sneak peek" said John

John led them to 2 red jeeps that would take them into the park. They drove through the jungle where their surprise was waiting for them

**That's the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me I'm doing a good job or not. And I know this story needs longer chapters but I can only do so much at a time.**


	3. Welcome to Jurassic Park

Ch. 3 Welcome to Jurassic park

The Jeeps drove to a big field when they stopped

"Why are we stopping?" asked Anais

"I have a surprise for you" said John

"Where? I don't see anything" said Nicole

"Yeah, me neith...

But before gumball could finish his sentence, he saw something big walking past them. He told his family and they were surprised at what they were seeing. It was a Dinosaur

"I can't believe it" said Richard

"Is it real?" asked Nicole

"Of course it's real, I made them real again." Said John

"It's so beautiful" said Nicole

"That's only one of them, wait until you see the rest" said John

"What other dinosaurs do you have Mr. Hammond?" asked Anais

"We have raptors, trikes, a t rex"

"Wait, did you just say you had a t rex?" asked Anais

"Yes, we have a T rex" said John

"Incredible" said Anais

"Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, Kids, Welcome to Jurassic Park" said John

The family continued to look at the dinosaurs knowing the trip was definitely worth coming

"Come on, who's hungry" asked John

**That's chapter 3, I hoped you liked it, Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Hi everyone, happy New Year to everyone who's read my stories. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really lazy. And those of you who reviewed and said that Elmore had Tina as a T-Rex, I already knew that, but Tina wouldn't eat anyone, the one in my story is a real T-Rex that will eat them if they don't run. So shut up, read my story and give me a review on something I don't already know.**

"The park will also open with a jungle river cruise and aviary tour of our Pteranodons, although these rides aren't finished yet, the park will open with the safari tour that you're about to take while the others will open 6 months after opening" said Mr. Hammond

The Wattersons and Mr. Hammond were eating lunch in the VIP room in the visitors' center while Mr. Hammond talked about the parks Future.

"Well that sounds great Mr. Hammond, we'll come back when the park opens and see how they turn out" said Nicole

"I hope you do, I spared no expense" said John

"So Mr. Hammond" said Anais

"Oh please little girl, call me John"

"So John, what inspired you to make a park full of dinosaurs?" asked Anais

"Well that's an interesting story little girl. You see it started after building a flea circus in Europe, I had animals do amazing things like climb, balance, and interact with the audience. My park was full of illusions. But then it hit me, I wanted to make something that people could see and touch, something that wasn't an illusion. But I wanted something different than ordinary animals. So after a few years of research and cloning the DNA from mosquitos stuck in amber, I've been able to fulfill my dream and make Jurassic Park"

"That's a very interesting story John" said Darwin

"It sure is, now let's go see if your cars are ready" said John

**That's the end of chapter 4, in the next chapter they'll be taking a tour of the park. Please review and tell me something I don't already know**


	5. the tour

Ch. 5

John led the family to 2 cars that were parked outside. He told the kids to get in the first and the parents to get in the second car. They got in and they were on their tour of the park

"Welcome aboard, during your tour the appropriate dinosaurs and information will appear directly on the screen in front of you. Just tap the area on the screen for more information" said the onboard computer

The cars were approaching a gate

"Hey look at that" said Gumball pointing to the gate

"Are we gonna ram it?" asked Anais

"Welcome to Jurassic Park"

"Coming up on your right is the first dinosaur on our tour called Dilophosaurus" said the computer

Everyone in both cars looked through the windows to see the dinosaurs but all they could see were trees

"One of the earliest carnivores, Dilophosaurus, had a small weak jaw which our scientists thought were too weak to kill their prey, making us think they were merely scavengers. But now we know they are poisonous, emitting venom from its glands and spitting it in their victims eyes, causing blindness and eventually paraylasis. Making Dilophosaurus a beautiful, yet deadly addition to Jurassic Park" said the computer

"Well this is disappointing" said Richard in the second car

"We are now approaching the king of the dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus Rex, to get her attention, we have placed a live goat as bait"

Everyone looked at the fence but nothing was coming out

"Another rip off" said Gumball

"This is not how I want to spend my vacation" said Darwin

"Me neither" said Anais

(In the second car)

"This is not what I had in mind when we came here" said Nicole

Richard pressed a button in the car that let the cars talk to the control room

(In the control room)

"Uh, hey, are we actually going to see any dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour? Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" Richard asked

"I really hate that man" said Mr. Hammond

"Well this is just great, 2 no shows and on our first tour" said John

"It could be worse, the Rex could've escaped and we wouldn't know about until now" said a worker

"Don't be silly Steve" said Hammond

The cars continued through 4 more habitats with 1 sick, 1 no show, and 2 that actually showed up. A storm started to brew over the island

"John, we have a big storm coming in, I say we wrap up the tour and start again in the morning" said Steve

"God dammit" shouted John

The cars started to turn around and head back to the visitors center. The Cars stopped in front of the rex enclosure. The family just thought it was still part of the tour but what they didn't know was the power went out from the storm and something bad was about to happen


	6. rex encounter

Ch. 6

(In the second car)

"I wonder what's taking so long, we've been waiting for about an hour" said Richard

(In the first car)

The kids fell asleep waiting for the car to move again. They woke up suddenly when they heard a rumble. They could feel something coming. They looked at the fence and saw that the goat that was there was gone

"Where's the goat?" asked Anais

The goat's leg landed on the top windshield of the car. By the fence they saw the Rex swallowing the goat up. It began to rip the fence up

"This is not good" said Darwin

The Rex got out of the enclosure and roared. It went towards the car with the kids in it. It looked at them and roared even louder. The Rex began to tilt the car. They all screamed as the rex crashed its head into the top windshield waiting to take a big bite out of them.

The rex knocked the car upside down and began to sink the car the road.

"Mom, Dad, HELP US" screamed Anais

Nicole began searching through the car to find something to help her kids. She found a box of flares and lit one and went outside

"HEY YOU" Nicole screamed to the rex

The rex roared at her. She waved the flare a couple times and threw it into the enclosure. The rex began to follow it until Richard came out waving another flare

"Hey, hey, over here you big ugly bastard" shouted Richard

"Richard freeze" shouted Nicole

"Get the kids Nicole, don't worry I'll be fine" said Richard

He ran away with the rex following him. Threw the flare into the jungle but the rex didn't follow. It chased Richard into a nearby bathroom and knocked him out

"Mom help us" said Anais

"Don't worry kids, mommys got you" said Nicole as she got Anais and Darwin

"Mom I'm stuck" said Gumball

Anais screamed as she saw the rex again but Nicole quickly covered her mouth

"Don't move or make a sound, it can't see us if we don't move" said Nicole

The rex came up to them and sniffed them. It turned its attention to the car and started dragging it towards a big drop in the enclosure. It knocked Darwin, Nicole, and Anais into the jungle but they were able to hold on to a wire from the fence while the car with Gumball in it fell into a nearby tree. The three made it down into the jungle safely.

"Okay, I'm gonna see if Gumball's alright. You kids stay here and don't leave this spot" said Nicole

"But what if that thing comes back?" asked Darwin

"Don't worry it won't now that it's out" said Nicole

Nicole began to climb up the tree when she reached the car. She saw Gumball lying unconscious on the windshield

"Gumball? Sweetie, are you okay?" asked Nicole

Gumball woke up and he could see his mom standing by the door

"Mom, is that you?" asked Gumball

"Yes it's me, come on lets get you out of there" said Nicole as she reached and got his leg unstuck from the seat

He climbed out and the 2 started to head down when the car started to fall

"Oh my that car's starting to come loose" said Gumball

"Then lets go hurry" said Nicole

The 2 began to climb down the tree as fast as they could as the car came near them. They made it down when the car fell and landed on them

"Well, we're back, in the car" said Gumball breathing heavily

"Yeah" said Nicole

Darwin and Anais rushed to them and helped them out. The 4 began to walk into the jungle hoping to find a way back to the visitors center


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

John sent a car from the visitors center to retrieve the family before anything happened to them. They came across the ruined fence and saw only one car.

"What happened here?" asked Steve

"I don't know, you look for them and I'll look for the other car" said Malcolm, Hammonds head ranger

Steve came up towards the destroyed bathroom and found Richard

"Mr. Watterson are you alright?" asked Steve

"Yeah, but where's my family?" asked Richard

"We don't know, we're looking for them right now" said Steve

"I found the other car" shouted Malcolm

Steve put Richard into the back of the car and went to help Malcolm. When they got down into the enclosure they found the ruined car but they couldn't find the rest of the family, but they did find footprints leading into the jungle. The 2 made their way out of the enclosure.

Richard was in the back of their car trying to keep himself awake because he was losing blood. He heard a rumble and he knew what it was

"Hey guys come on. We have to go, now, now, right now" said Richard

Malcolm and Steve got in the car and started to drive away when the t-rex that attacked earlier came out of the trees

"We must go faster" said Richard as the rex came nearer

"We're going as fast as we can" said Steve

"It's not fast enough" screamed Richard

The t-rex came closer to the car and almost rammed it off the road, but the car was able to outrun it and turned back

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" asked Richard


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Nicole and the kids were walking through the jungle. It was getting late and they were very tired. They climbed up a tall tree and decided to spend the night there.

"Well this turned out to be a horrible vacation" said Gumball

"It's alright Gumball, you didn't know what would happen" said Nicole

"Mrs. Mom, do you think Mr. Dad will be alright?" asked Darwin

"Of course I do Darwin. If one thing I know about Richard, it's that he can get himself out of any problem" said Nicole

"Do you think we'll be safe up here?" asked Anais

"Of course, the only dinosaurs big enough to reach up here won't hurt us. But I'll stay up all night to make sure we don't get hurt" said Nicole

"All night?" asked Anais

"All night" said Nicole as she and the kids fell asleep

(At the visitors center)

John was sitting alone in the cafeteria eating ice cream when Richard walked in

"Hello john, mind if I sit down?" asked Richard

"Not at all, help yourself to some ice cream" said John passing him a tub of ice cream

"Thanks" said Richard

"Mr. Watterson, I'm terribly sorry about what happened. If only I knew what would happen making this park none of this would've happened" said John

"I'm not sure I can believe you Hammond. My wife and kids are somewhere in that park lost and hungry. You've endangered our lives. All I want is to see my wife and kids again" said Richard

"I'm sorry Mr. Watterson" said John

"You should be, what kind of ice cream is this anyway?" asked Richard

"That's an experimental ice cream flavor from Europe, hasn't been made available in the U.S yet" said John

"It's good" said Richard as he went back to eating

"Spared no expense" said John


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

(The next day)

Nicole and the kids kept walking when they finally reached the visitors center. She and the kids walked into the cafeteria

"Okay, I'm going to our room to get a few things, you kids stay here" said Nicole

"Yes mom" said the kids

As Nicole left the kids went over to a table that was filled with food. They grabbed as much as they could and ate it

Nicole went up to their room and opened the door. When she opened it she could see Richard watching TV

"Richard" said Nicole "You're alright"

"Yes I am, are the kids alright?" asked Richard

"Yeah they're in the cafeteria" said Nicole

"Can I see them?" asked Richard

"Can you get up?" asked Nicole

"I'll try" said Richard as he stood up from the bed

In the cafeteria the kids were eating everything that they could put in them when Gumball saw a shadow, it was a velociraptors. Gumball dragged Darwin and Anais into the kitchen

"Gumball, what's going on?" asked Anais

"It's a velociraptor" said Gumball

The raptors opened the door and started sniffing around. Darwin accidentally knocked over a pot while trying to escape and led the raptors towards them. The kids ran in different directions. Anais was able to escape while gumball and Darwin led them into the freezer. They ran back into the cafeteria where they saw their parents waiting for them

"Dad" said the kids as they ran up to him and gave him a hug

"What's going on in there?" asked Richard

"Raptors" said Gumball

"We need to get to the control room" Said Nicole

The family ran into the control room on the 3rd floor and got to work while Richard grabbed a gun off the table and tried to shut the door

"The door locks. Honey the locks won't work" said Richard

He looked through the window and saw a raptor standing there about to open the door. It pushed the door open and Richard and Nicole worked together to hold it shut

Anais went up to the computer and worked to find a way to get the power back. She was able to activate the locks and turn the power on

"I did it, I got the power back" said Anais

"Good job honey" said Nicole

"I'll call Hammond" said Richard

He grabbed a phone and began dialing

"Hammond, the phones work now, call for help and get us out of here" said Richard through the phone

"The raptor's knocking the door open" screamed Darwin

Richard shot the door but missed the raptor. He grabbed a ladder and everyone went into the air ducts while the raptor entered the room. Nicole knocked the ladder down so the raptor couldn't get them

The family crawled through the ducts when the raptor jumped up through the tile Anais was on. Nicole kicked the raptors head. It fell down to the ground and Anais was dangling from the vent

"Mom help me" said Anais

"I got you sweetie" said Nicole

The raptor got up and jumped up to grab Anais but she got out before it could reach her. The family made it into the lobby where there were more raptors hunting them.

They fell from the platform they were on and landed between 2 raptors.

"I can't believe we're gonna die" said Richard

"Oh god help us" said Nicole

1 of the raptors began to charge when the t-rex from earlier grabbed him and began to eat him. The other raptor attacked the rex while the family got away

Mr. Hammond drove up outside in a ruined jeep

"Mr. Hammond, I say this park should be closed down and never open" said Nicole

"So do I" said Hammond

Inside the building the rex was able to kill the other raptor. The rex gave a tremendous roar in victory as it won the battle


	10. the end

Ch. 10

John drove the car towards a helipad where a helicopter was waiting to take off

"I'm so glad this nightmare's over" said Gumball as he got in the helicopter

The whole family got in the helicopter but john didn't. he looked out in the distance and he could hear the dinosaurs roaring. Nicole came up to him

"Mr. Hammond, it's time for us to go now" said Nicole

"My dream ruined, but now the dinosaurs can live without our presence" said John as he stepped on the chopper

The chopper took off and headed towards the mainland where a normal plane would take them back to Elmore. The kids fell asleep while the adults looked at the island and all the dinosaurs that inhabited it

(A few days later)

Gumball was on a date with penny at the movies. During the movie penny noticed a few bandages on gumballs arm. After the movie she asked him about the bandages

"Gumball are you alright, I noticed you have bandages around your arm" said Penny

"Oh those, I got them while on vacation a couple days ago, a t-rex knocked me into a tree and a car fell on me and my mom" said Gumball

"A t-rex? Where did you go?" asked Penny

"It's a long story" said Gumball

"Come on please, for me?" asked Penny

"Well, okay" said Gumball

Gumball told penny the story about Jurassic park and the big accident. How he almost lost his life to the dinosaurs. And through that entire story, penny believed everything that happened

"Well at least you're safe now" said Penny

"I'm sure glad I'm safe too" said Gumball as he reached penny and gave her a kiss before going to the park to watch the sunset

**That's the final chapter of the amazing world of Jurassic park. I'm so glad I finally finished it. It took me a year to make it, so many changes, so much rewrites but it's finally done. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll see you again soon**


End file.
